


Yes, Sir

by Erwins_eyebrows



Series: All a Twitter [6]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Erwin Smith, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Masterbation, Mutual Masturbation, Oral Sex, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-05-12 03:45:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19220911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erwins_eyebrows/pseuds/Erwins_eyebrows
Summary: It started out as curious mumbling among the ranks, but Levi soon found himself obsessed with the answer.“Did Erwin Smith ever get laid?”Not that it was any of Levi’s business.  Not that it was anyone’s business, really. But even Levi left the barracks from time to time to seek physical release, as did most of the soldiers. Some even fooled around with each other.Not Erwin, not ever.





	Yes, Sir

**Author's Note:**

> This was not originally part of Bottom Erwin Week, but it fits in with the Day 2 theme.

It started out as curious mumbling among the ranks, but Levi soon found himself obsessed with the answer. 

 

“Did Erwin Smith ever get laid?” 

 

Not that it was any of Levi’s business.  Not that it was anyone’s business, really. But even Levi left the barracks from time to time to seek physical release, as did most of the soldiers. Some even fooled around with each other. 

 

Not Erwin, not ever.

 

As far as Levi could tell, he stayed locked away in his office like some fairy tale princess, waiting to be rescued. Still...the man had needs. Didn’t he? Levi couldn’t exactly tell when his curiosity bled into obsession, but he thinks it may have been when Erwin’s attitude switched.

 

He had become snappish, irritated, and generally unpleasant. Yes, Levi was aware of the burden Shadis had placed on his shoulders, and reckoned that it had something to do with the blonde’s demeanor. But couldn’t the guy rub one out and relax a little? Damn.

 

So, after a couple of weeks suffering the man’s pissy attitude, Levi decided to do something about it. 

 

If Erwin was surprised to see Levi burst into his office without knocking, it didn’t show on his face.

“Levi, to what do I owe this pleasure?” He was obviously annoyed.

 

Levi turned and locked the door. He walked over to stand beside Erwin. 

 

“Take your pants off,” Levi demanded. 

 

“I beg your pardon?” Erwin turned to look at him, incredulous.

 

“I didn’t stutter, Smith. Take off your damn pants.” 

 

“And just why would I do that?”

 

“Because I’m tired of you acting like a little bitch. You’re going to take off your pants and you are going to get yourself off.” 

 

“And you think I’ll listen to you because...”

 

“You need it.”

 

“Says you,” Erwin snorted. “Not interested.” 

 

“Not even if I watch?”

 

“Excuse me?” Erwin’s mouth opened and closed a few times as if he were trying to find the right words. He settled with, “What the hell, Levi?” 

 

“Come off it,” Levi dismisses. “I’m willing to wager that you’re not as prim and proper as you seem.”

 

“You would be wrong. I do not, nor will I...pleasure...myself in front of someone. I’m afraid your joke is wasted on me.” Erwin turned back to the stack of papers on his desk. 

 

“Joke? You think I’m joking?”

 

“That’s the only logical explanation for this insanity.”

 

Levi inserted himself between Erwin and the desk, forcing the blonde to scoot back. Erwin looked up at him, annoyed and frowning. Levi ignored him, leaning over him, forcing him to lean back in the chair to maintain distance.

 

“Don’t lie, Captain. Just admit that you want it, your body already has.” 

 

“Levi, this is inappropriate.” The chair creaked with the force of Erwin’s white knuckled grip.

 

“Be a good boy, and give in, won’t you? It will be so good...for both of us.”

 

“No,” Erwin protested weakly. “I can’t. Levi-“ 

 

“Oh yes you can, and you will. You will because I want you to, and you like the idea of me wanting it, wanting you.” Levi grinned at the flash of desire in Erwin’s bright blue eyes. “Go ahead, admit it.”

 

They stared at each other for a long moment before Erwin swallowed nervously, throat clicking audibly. 

 

“Yes,” the blonde answered simply, softly, clearly embarrassed. 

 

“So, show me, Erwin.” Levi could see the indecisiveness warring within the blonde. “It’s just us. Show me.”

 

“Yes,” Erwin finally answered. 

 

“Yes, what?”

 

“Yes, sir.”

 

“Fuck,” Levi moaned and took a deep breath, surprised by the intensity of his desire. He never expected it feel like  _ this _ .  “You’re going to be so good for me, aren’t you?”

 

“Yes, sir,” Erwin repeated, hands going to the buckle of his belt.

 

Who knew the blonde would be so obedient? And Levi could already tell that Erwin would absolutely beautiful when he was fucked out and sated. Hell, he was already gorgeous with his face flushed, eyes lidded, and chest heaving. He was every fantasy Levi ever had.

 

Erwin bit his lip as he finished undoing his pants. He glanced at Levi, and the smaller man nodded in encouragement. The blonde pulled his pants and undergarments down just far enough to bare his cock, flushed and hard.  He paused for a moment, taking a deep breath and scrubbing his hand down his face. It was a very self conscious gesture. 

 

“Go on, touch yourself.”

 

It seemed like ages, but Erwin finally wrapped his long, calloused fingers around his erection, just under the head, and gave himself a little squeeze. Levi’s groan of appreciation drowned out Erwin’s hiss of pleasure.

 

The blonde gave himself a few quick tugs before setting a pace of long, quick pulls, a rhythm that was sure to get him off quickly. It was methodical and perfunctory, not truly for pleasure, but just a means to an end, and that just wouldn’t do.

 

Not when Levi was close enough to feel the heat of Erwin’s skin, see the tremble in his fingers, smell the scent of his arousal. No, quick and to the point just would not do. This needed to last. He may never get to witness this again. He needed to savor the moment.

 

“Stop,” Levi demanded. Erwin did, with his head thrown back, hips pumping into the air, and a whine on his lips. 

 

“Sir?” Damn, that voice was honeyed sin, deep and raspy with desire. Levi had to adjust his own arousal, painful in the tight confines of his pants.

 

“I didn’t say you could come yet, Erwin,” Levi teased as he hopped up on the desk to get a better view.

 

“Oh god,” Erwin panted, fingers twitching, ready to resume their task.

 

“In fact, I want to to slow down. Give me a show. Spread your legs. I want to see just how bad you want it.” 

 

The blonde acquiesced, spreading his thighs as far as the restrictions of his pants would allow. His cock was fully on display, cradled in his large, strong hand.  Levi internally bemoaned the fact that the man was fully dressed in his office, rather than naked on a bed, but he was going to take what he could get.

 

“Good boy. Now you can continue, but take it slow, show me all the ways you like to be touched, and don’t come until I say.”

 

“Yes, sir,” Erwin said breathlessly, gently stroking himself with just the slightest touch of his fingertips, tickling, teasing. 

 

“How does it feel?” Levi asked. 

 

“You feel so good, sir.”

 

Erwin continued to tease himself with barely there touches for a few more moments, biting his bottom lip red. Levi couldn’t help but stare at the beautifully erotic picture Erwin made, thighs spread, cock hard and leaking, head thrown back in ecstasy...

 

“Fuck,” Erwin whined, getting a firmer grip on his erection and stroking slowly, hips shifting. He would start a rhythm then stop completely before he could push himself over the edge. Levi wanted to lick up the precome that was leaking over the engorged head of Erwin’s cock.

 

“You’re so close, aren’t you? I bet you want to come,” Levi taunted, and Erwin’s thighs trembled.  “Well, do you?”

 

“Yes, sir, oh god.”

 

“Ask nicely.” 

 

“Levi, what?”

 

“Don’t be a brat now. Be polite.” Levi almost laughed at the shocked hitch in Erwin’s breath. 

 

“May I come?”

 

“You can do better than that, Captain.” 

 

“May I come, sir?” There was a tremble in Erwin’s voice. 

 

“Not good enough.” 

 

“Please, sir, let me come,” Erwin begged so prettily. 

 

“Do you want it?”

 

“Yes, sir, I want it. Please, sir, I need it.” 

 

“Come for me, Erwin.”

 

Levi didn’t know what to expect, but the reality was better than anything he could conjure up in his imagination.

 

Erwin was quiet when he came, only a soft stuttering breath before his body tensed, and his release painting white stripes on his uniform shirt and hand.

 

He stroked himself through the last of the aftershocks, and practically melted into something soft and relaxed.  Levi had never seen such a serene look on Erwin’s face, head back, eyes closed, lips parted. He was exquisite.

 

“Here, clean up.”  Levi handed the blonde his cravat.

 

“Thank you,” Erwin said hoarsely, not meeting Levi’s gaze.

 

“Feel better?”

 

“I’m...I’m not sure.  I think I need a few moments to collect myself.  I’m going to retire for the evening.” Erwin licked his lips.  “Goodnight, Levi.”

 

“Goodnight, Erwin.”  Levi left quietly.

 

To say he was disappointed in how the evening ended was an understatement, but, then again, he never expected that he would actually get this far.  He couldn’t help the smirk that graced his lips as he rushed down the corridors to his own quarters, seeking out privacy.

 

He was so hard it hurt, and he needed release...now.  As soon as he shut the door to his quarters behind him, he quickly rid himself of his clothing and palmed his aching erection.  He wasn’t going to last long. He was too on edge, denied too long.

 

He quickly worked himself into an orgasm while leaning against his locked door.  It felt empty, and he already knew that he couldn’t just have just the one time with Erwin.  He would find a way to convince the blonde to continue this...whatever it was.

 

Levi did not see Erwin the next morning, but that wasn’t exactly unusual.  What was unusual was Erwin standing outside of Levi’s door that afternoon with a neatly wrapped box in his hands.

 

“Captain,” he acknowledged as he approached the blonde.

 

Erwin nodded in greeting, handing the box to Levi.  He opened the box to find a new cravat nestled gently inside, perfectly white with an L elegantly embroidered on the corner.

 

“I would like to apologize for last night,” Erwin stated, as if it explained anything.

 

“Apologize?  This is an apology gift?”

 

“No,” Erwin said with a half smile.  “I’m certain that you would not like to have the old one back after...”

 

“But it smells like you,” Levi argued and Erwin choked.

 

“Yes, well, I came to apologize for my inappropriate behavior last night. I will endeavor to prevent such malapropos behavior in the future.” 

 

“What?” Levi looked at the man in front of him. Never had the man looked more rested. “Did you not enjoy it?”

 

“Levi, I am your superior officer, and I am expected to maintain a certain level of decorum-“ 

 

“That’s not what I asked.” 

 

“That’s irrelevant.” 

 

“Tell me, Erwin. Did you like it?” Blue eyes met his, gaze intense, pupils blown wide.

 

“Yes,” the blonde answered with conviction. “But it cannot happen again. I’ll take my leave.” Erwin gave a quick perfunctory salute, turned sharply on his heel, and walked away. 

 

“Coward,” Levi spat at the man’s retreating back. Levi would not allow Erwin to run away.

 

Of course Levi would wait a few days before pressing the issue. It would do no good to approach Erwin right after their conversation, when he was still on his guard, fighting his guilty conscience. No, Levi had to be patient. So he waited.

 

The perfect moment presented itself just over a week later. Erwin’s mood had again turned sour, biting at everyone within the general vicinity. Everyone was giving him a wide berth, and Levi knew that it was time. He would go to Erwin.

 

“Levi, most people knock on closed doors,” Erwin stated blandly as Levi entered his office, not bothering to look up from the map he was studying. He was kneeling on the floor, a piece of charcoal between his fingers, staining them black.

 

It was obvious that he had been there awhile. His normally neat hair was in disarray and there was a smudge of black across his forehead from a failed attempt to neaten it.

 

He had not been out of this office all day, and had quite possibly spent the night prior sleeping at his desk. 

 

“What the hell are you doing?” 

 

“Working. I would have thought that to be obvious.” He gave Levi a side glance. “What do you need?” 

 

“Tche, I’m not here for me.”

 

“Then, why are you here?” Erwin was irritated, but Levi didn’t let it phase him. Instead, he took a moment to study Erwin, posture perfect even as he knelt on the hard wooden floor.

 

Of course the blonde would kneel oh so perfectly, his thick thighs spread and straining the limits of the leather straps that encircled them. Levi licked his lips.

 

“I think we both know why I’m here. Same rules as last time: I won’t touch, you can’t come until I say, and it stays between us.” 

 

“I told you that it can’t happen again,” Erwin hissed. 

 

“Oh it can, and it will,” Levi declared. 

 

And it did.

 

Erwin was beautiful as he came, eyes closed tightly and body trembling.  Levi would think about it that night as he sought his own release alone in his room.

 

They fell into pattern after that. Twice a week, Levi would barge into Erwin’s office, convince Erwin to submit, and watch as the man pleasured himself. Levi would then retreat into his room and relieve himself of his own sexual frustration.

 

This was more than Levi could have hoped for, but Levi wanted more. Even though it was his own rule, he longed to touch Erwin, but that wasn’t a boundary he couldn’t breach. Even as it felt as though this was morphing into more.

 

Erwin began preparing tea in anticipation of Levi’s visits. Levi would bring him a hot meal in return. Their meetings had a level of domesticity that Levi could never had anticipated, and that shed light on the one issue nagging at the back of his brain.

 

Levi strangely found himself bothered by the fact that Erwin wouldn’t look at him. The only time Erwin would meet his eyes is when he was looking for permission to begin. He was quick to divert his gaze or close his eyes, and Levi found himself wondering why.

 

The blonde was so perfectly and beautifully submissive without any sort of direction on Levi’s part. This could only mean that someone else has seen Erwin like this, vulnerable and begging to dominated. Possibly someone who actually got to touch.

 

Levi felt jealousy roil in his gut. Every time Erwin would close those big blue eyes, Levi wondered if he was thinking of someone else, someone better. And, surprisingly, it hurt. He found himself wanting things he never dared to think about, things he knew he couldn’t have.

 

Everything between them changed in the course of one night.

 

Levi was preparing to call it a night when he heard the cautious knock on his door. Erwin has summoned him, and the poor, low-ranking soldier in front of him had been tasked to deliver the parchment bearing Erwin’s message.

 

This was unusual in that it wasn’t a night of the week that he and Levi were usually engaged. Not to mention, it was requested that he report to Erwin’s private quarters instead of his office. Levi was both confused and concerned as he quickly walked down the corridors.

 

As always, Levi didn’t bother to knock before opening the door, even though this was foreign territory. He could count on one hand how many times he had been past Erwin’s door, but this would be the first time he would allowed inside.

 

He quickly entered the room, shutting and locking the door behind him. Erwin was in the middle of the room, pacing, barefoot, like a caged animal, face pinched and posture coiled tight. He looked ready to lash out at anyone or anything that dared to get close enough.

 

“Levi, I’m sorry to bother you at such a late hour, and I am aware that this outside of our usual arrangement-“ 

 

“Strip,” Levi demanded. 

 

“Strip? But I usually don’t-“ 

 

“I wasn’t asking, Erwin. Strip and sit down before you wear a hole in the floor.” 

 

“Yes, sir.”

 

Erwin’s jacket, boots, and harness had already been discarded before Levi even got there, so The blonde made quick work of his shirt and pants, removing them with military efficiency.  He stood there for a moment in his undergarments, trying to gauge where Levi might want him to sit.

 

“I told you to strip,” Levi snapped. 

 

“Even my underwear?” Erwin looked more embarrassed than defiant. 

 

“Are you questioning me?” 

 

“No, sir.”

Even naked and scarred, Erwin was beautiful. Levi motioned for Erwin to sit on the bed, pulling a chair over to place in front of it so he could watch. The blonde wasted no time climbing on the bed. 

 

“I want you on your knees, back straight, facing me, legs spread.”

 

“Yes, sir.” Levi wasn’t certain who was more keyed up, him or Erwin, but there was a current of energy running under his skin, making his fingers tremble. Maybe it was the variance in their routine, but the tension between them was more desperate than usual.

 

Erwin, once again, met Levi’s gaze, waiting for his nod of approval. The smaller man hesitated for a moment before dipping his head, but Erwin remained still. 

 

“Is there a problem, Captain?” 

 

“What about you, sir?” Erwin’s question caught him off guard. 

 

“What?”

 

“Do you not want to pleasure yourself as well?”

 

Levi’s heart stuttered in his chest. When had they come that far? How long had Erwin wanted to ask that question? How long had Levi been denying himself? 

 

“Do you...is that something you want?” He couldn’t even recognize the sound of his own voice. 

 

“Yes, please, sir.”

 

Erwin’s voice was deep and rumbling, and it sent shivers down Levi’s spine. It was enough to spur him into action. He quickly undid the fastenings of his pants and pulled his hardening cock free. Erwin let out a whine before practically melting into his own touch.

 

Levi could only watch in wonder as Erwin truly gave in. He had never been so responsive and sensitive to his own touch. And when Levi took himself in hand, Erwin’s moan practically echoed in the room. Had Levi ever dreamed that Erwin would react like  _ this _ .....

 

“Oh fuck, Erwin. That’s so good. You’re so good.” At Levi’s words, Erwin closed his eyes dropped his head down. This made Levi livid. Erwin was not allowed to think of anyone but him. “Erwin, look at me.” 

 

The blonde could only shake his head.

 

“Look at me.”

 

“I-I can’t, sir.” Levi stood and walked over to the bed, standing close enough to feel the heat radiating from Erwin’s body.

 

“Damn you, Erwin. Look at me!” Erwin bit his lip and shook his head again. Levi growled and done the unthinkable.

 

He touched Erwin.

 

It was their first rule, his rule, and he broke it. But he just couldn’t stop himself. He buried his fingers in Erwin’s hair and tugged his head back. Erwin moaned.

 

“Look at me,” Levi commanded. “I am going to be the only one you think about. You feel pleasure because I allow it.” Blue eyes slowly opened, glazed over with arousal. 

 

“Levi,” Erwin whispered, and Levi almost left. It was wrong, touching Erwin, but had wanted it so bad.

 

“Levi, fuck, touch me, please.” Erwin’s hands gripped Levi’s shoulders with bruising force. “Tell me you want it as much as I do, god. Touch me.” Levi was shocked that Erwin could even question his desire to feel that hard body under his fingertips.

 

“Where do you want me to touch you?” 

 

“Anywhere, everywhere, sir.” Erwin pulled him closer. 

 

“Please, Levi.”

 

Levi scratched at Erwin’s scalp before running his hands down his neck and shoulders. Erwin’s skin was hot under his fingers. The blonde shivered under his touch and it was all Levi could do not to push him to the bed and use more than just his hands.

 

“Is this where you want me to touch you?” Levi asked as he kneaded the strong muscles of Erwin’s shoulders. 

 

“Yes, sir. If it pleases you.” 

 

“Good boy,” Levi praised calmly, despite the pounding of his heart. His hands traveled lower, across Erwin’s collar bone.

 

“And here? Would you like for me to touch you here?” 

 

“Please.” Levi teased lower, fingertips finding one pebbled nipple and the thick scar where a nipple used to be. Erwin’s back arched and his breath caught. 

 

“Here?” Levi grinned. “Yeah, especially here.” 

 

“Levi.”

“You say my name so pretty.” Levi teased Erwin’s chest for a few more moments, teasing lower over the ridges of Erwin’s abdomen. “I know you want me to touch you here.” Erwin let out a breathless laugh, his fingers twitching on Levi’s shoulders in anticipation.

 

“What about here?” Levi gently traced Erwin’s lips with the pad of his thumb.  Erwin hummed in approval before lapping at the digit with his tongue. When Levi hissed in a shaky breath, he closed his lips around it, sucking and nipping hungrily. 

 

“Fuck, so greedy.” Levi was embarrassed by how wrecked he sounded by such a simple tease.  Erwin’s eyes glowed mischievously as Levi pulled his thumb out of Erwin’s mouth. 

 

“Please,” the blonde whines as Levi pulled away. “More, sir.”

 

Levi wasn’t sure who closed the gap between them, but the next thing he knew, he was devouring Erwin’s mouth, kissing and biting his lips until they were red and bruised. 

 

“More, please,” Erwin panted as they parted for air.  Levi wasted no time in diving back in and kissing him again, and again. Each kiss lasting longer than the last, dominating, desperate, deep.

 

Every time they parted, Erwin would beg for more. Levi was dizzy, whether it was from the lack of air or the high of Erwin’s need he couldn’t tell. Eventually, Levi trailed his kisses lower, across the strong cut of Erwin’s jaw, down his beautifully corded neck.  He paused to lick and suck at the pulse point fluttering under his lips, and Erwin mewled and trembled. 

 

“You like that?” Levi asked against Erwin’s skin. 

 

“Yes, sir.” 

 

“What if I mark you here? Everyone would see. They would know that you belong to someone.” 

 

“Yes, please!”

 

Levi hummed in possessive satisfaction against the bright purple bruise blossoming on Erwin’s neck, just high enough where his shirt collar wouldn’t cover. He knew that everyone would see it and know that Erwin belonged to someone. He could feel his chest swell with pride.

 

“You’re mine, now,” Levi growled in Erwin’s ear. 

 

“With all due respect, sir, I’ve always been yours,” Erwin turned his head and whispered against Levi’s lips.

 

“Prove it,” Levi said much more calmly than he felt. Erwin’s words had surprised him, but now was not the time to show it. Erwin wanted him to guide him, instruct him, possess him. After Erwin got what he needed, Levi could take time to process, but not yet.

 

Erwin was quick to react to Levi’s demand, and moved his hands from Levi’s shoulders to his hips, leaning forward. 

 

“May I suck your cock, sir?” Levi trembled in anticipation.

 

“Open your mouth,” Levi instructed as he grabbed the base of his dick. Erwin’s lips parted, red and swollen, and Levi pushed forward, rubbing the head of his cock against the blonde’s lips, precone making them glisten obscenely.

 

Erwin licked his lips before kissing the weeping tip of Levi’s erection. He gave a pleased hum and licked the entire length of Levi from root to tip. 

 

“Fuck,” Levi wheezed, knees threatening to give out as he watched his cock disappear between Erwin’s stretched lips.

 

Erwin hummed at the taste of Levi on his tongue, taking him halfway before pulling back and circling the head Levi’s cock with his tongue. Levi hissed and buried his hands in Erwin’s hair. Erwin looked up at him and sank back down, taking Levi deeper and deeper.

 

“Oh god,” Levi moaned when Erwin’s nose buried in the dark curls at the base of his cock. Erwin took a deep breath and swallowed, throat tightening around him. Erwin pulled back and sucked him down again. “Look at you. You were made to suck my cock.”

 

Erwin’s responding groan had Levi’s breath hitching. Erwin sucked cock like it was the most wonderful thing in the world. Levi couldn’t help the pump in his hips every time he hit the back of Erwin’s throat.

 

Erwin swallowed around him and Levi could feel his self control crumbling. He pulled Erwin off by his hair, and the blonde made a sound of protest. He was so debauched and beautiful on his knees, cheeks flushed, lips red and swollen.

 

There was a string of saliva connecting the head of Levi’s cock to Erwin’s plump bottom lip, and Levi almost came at the sight. His dick gave an appreciative twitch, a bead of precome gathering at the slit.  He wiped it onto Erwin’s mouth and cheek just the sheer horniness of it. Erwin’s tongue swiped at his lips to get a taste. 

 

“Levi, sir?”

 

“You’re being such a good boy. I think it’s time you get rewarded.”

 

“Thank you, sir.” Erwin’s voice was wrecked and raspy. 

“Turn around, bend over.” Levi couldn’t help the moan of appreciation that escaped his lips at the sight of the mighty Erwin Smith on his knees in obedient supplication just for him.

 

Levi’s hand trembled as he reached out to map out the previously unexplored territory of Erwin’s back, his fingertips tracing scars and muscle, memorizing the feel of them. Erwin’s breath hitched and he arched into Levi’s touch, asking for more without giving voice to his want.

 

Levi’s barely there touches turned into the rough scrape of nails into the golden flesh, leaving reddened welts in his wake. Erwin keened. This big beautiful man was going to be the end of Levi, but first...

 

“I’m going to fuck you.”

 

"Oh, god, Levi, please, please, sir...fuck." Erwin was a needy desperate thing, writhing beneath Levi's fingertips. Levi wanted...he wanted so badly. He bent over Erwin's trembling body and licked a stripe up the long line of Erwin's back, tasting the salt of sweat on his skin

 

His hands smoothed down the blonde's sides before settling on his hips and gripping hard, leaving darkening marks that would blossom into dark bruises by morning. He kissed down Erwin's back, giving rise to gooseflesh every place his lips touched.  When he reached the delicious curve of Erwin's ass, he gave a sharp nip to one perfectly formed cheek, making Erwin hiss at the sting of teeth. He soothed the reddened skin with a swipe of his tongue before suckling on the area, making the mark darker. The sounds Erwin made...

 

"Now," Levi panted as he pulled back. "I need you, now. Please tell me you have something-" 

 

"On the nightstand. Brown glass jar." Levi quickly spotted the jar in question, lid barely screwed on and quite crooked, obviously recently used. A thought that warmed Levi's blood.

 

He gently ran a finger down the bowed line of Erwin's spine to the cleft of his ass. Erwin stiffened for a moment before going slack at the touch, still a little bit of fight in him despite his willing obedience. He teased around Erwin's entrance, feeling the slickness of oil.

 

"Oh fuck, Erwin, have you been fingering yourself?"

 

“I didn’t want to bother you, so I tried...but I couldn’t...” 

 

“Couldn’t what?” 

 

“Come, sir. I know I don’t have to have your permission when I’m alone, but I just...” 

 

“Just what, Erwin?” 

 

“Needed you.” 

 

“Damn. You’re going to be the death of me. You’re so good for me.”

 

Levi took notice at how the praise made Erwin’s tense body relax. He gently stroked a fingertip over Erwin’s entrance, making sure Erwin was aware of his intentions. First, he just teased with a slight press, just enough for Erwin to feel the pressure.

 

“Tell me you want this, Erwin.”

 

“Yes, sir.” The words came out in a hiss because Levi pressed a finger in slowly, testing just how prepared Erwin was. Levi frowned at the answer. 

 

“That’s not good enough,” Levi warned with a bite to one perfect ass cheek. 

 

“Oh fuck,” Erwin choked.

 

“Tell me what you want,” Levi demanded before suckling a large bruise on the fine curve of Erwin’s ass, fingering him slowly. 

 

“Levi, please,” Erwin begged, body trembling. 

 

“Come on, Erwin. You can do better than that.”  Levi’s tongue joined his finger, tracing Erwin’s opening, teasing around the rim before licking inside. 

 

“Levi! Oh fuck, oh fuck...please. I need-“ 

 

“Tell me.” 

 

“Fuck me, sir. Please, I need you inside me,” the blonde practically sobbed. 

 

“Good boy. You’re so good for me.”

 

Erwin could only whimper in response as Levi pulled out his fingers with deliberate slowness. Levi decided that he really liked Erwin like this...probably too much. He stripped off his shirt and pants as he watched the blonde pant and writhe. Everything was about to change.  There would be no going back from this point. Once Erwin completely surrendered his body to Levi, they would not be able to go back to their previous game. The bed shifted as he settled behind Erwin, gripping his hips tightly.

  
  


Levi knew...he knew as he slowly, gently entered Erwin’s hot, tight body that things changed irrevocably between them. Levi was no longer just a voyeur...he was Erwin’s lover. A rush of pleasure slid up his spine at the thought.

“Oh, fuck,” he groaned, unable to process just how -good- Erwin felt around him. 

 

“Le-Levi...oh god. Please, please, more.” Erwin tried to push back onto Levi, to draw him deeper, faster, but Levi’s hands held strong, bruising the flesh under his fingertips.

 

“Calm down,” Levi reprimanded with a sharp, playful smack on Erwin’s ass. “I’ll give you what you want, but I’m not going to hurt you in the process.”

 

Of course, Levi’s self control was so violently tested when he paused to look at the perfect red handprint on that pale skin.

 

When told Erwin to calm down, he had really been speaking to himself. He wanted...by the walls...he wanted to just sink into Erwin fast and hard, but he could feel the tension in the blonde’s body. Despite Erwin’s pleas, he wasn’t quite ready for that, not yet.  One day Levi swore he would take the time to get Erwin ready for a good, solid dicking, but that would have to wait. Tonight...tonight he would have to be patient. 

 

“Sorry , sir. It’s been...awhile.”

 

Levi massaged his fingers into Erwin’s hips, trying to steady his heart and soothe the long push into Erwin’s body. When his hips met the firm curve of Erwin’s ass. He let out a breathless sigh. The blonde’s breath hitched, almost as if sobbing. 

 

“Erwin?”

 

The blonde remained silent, even as his body started to shake violently. 

 

“Erwin, I need you to answer me.” 

 

“S-sir?” 

 

“Do you need me to stop?” 

 

Erwin whimpered. 

 

“Answer me, or I end this right now.” 

 

“No, sir, please! I just—“ 

 

“Just what?”

 

“You haven’t given me permission to come yet, sir. I don’t want to disappoint you. I’m trying really hard, but I’m so close...Levi.” 

 

“Oh god, fuck. You’re being such a good boy, aren’t you? Just take a minute, and breathe. That’s it, just calm down.”  Levi stroked his fingertips down each knob of Erwin’s spine, trying to calm him. He spread the round globes of Erwin’s ass and groaned. “You look so good taking my cock.” 

 

“Not helping,” Erwin muttered into the bedsheets below.

 

“What’s wrong, Erwin? You don’t to hear about how pretty your hole is when is pink and stretched around me? Or how good you feel as you take me in? Are you ready, yet? Erwin, I want to move. I need to fuck you until you can’t move.” 

 

“Please, please, Levi, sir. I need it.”

 

And, by the walls, nothing...nothing had ever felt as good as the clench of Erwin’s body as he pulled out and pushed back in, starting with soft, shallow thrusts. Erwin’s breath hitched with each glide of Levi’s hips.

 

“I want you. I want you all the time,” Levi growled, hips snapping forcefully. Erwin arched and a pleasured cry spilled from his lips. Levi gently wrapped a hand underneath Erwin’s chin and pulled him back against his chest. “Levi,” Erwin breathed as Levi slid deeper.

 

“That’s it, Erwin. You’re being such a good boy for me. You were made for me to fuck you.” Levi could tell he was close and he held Erwin tighter. 

 

“Yes, all yours,” Erwin whimpered. 

 

“I’m close, you feel so good.” 

 

“Please, sir,” Erwin begged.

 

“Please? Please, what?” Levi licked the bruise on Erwin’s neck. 

 

“Please come, let me make you feel good.” Levi had no choice but to succumb in the face of such obedience.

 

His body tensed as he spent himself inside Erwin, the blond choking on his breath as Levi’s fingers unconsciously tightened around his throat. Levi murmured an apology against the damp skin of Erwin’s back as his body relaxed and he pulled out.

 

Erwin fell back down to the bed, body trembling violently. Levi rolled him over worried about how strongly the blonde’s body shook. “Erwin? Did I hurt you?” Erwin’s bottom lip, red and kiss-swollen trembled, but his head shook frantically.

 

“I’ll be okay. I just need a minute.” The blonde sounded absolutely wrecked, and not in a good way. Levi pulled further away to look for injury when he noticed it. Erwin was still hard...still waiting for permission. 

 

“Oh, fuck, baby. I’m so sorry. You must be in pain.”

  
  


“Yes, sir, but I will be okay in a few—“ 

 

“Erwin, stop. This wasn’t my intention. Now, let me take care of you.” Levi didn’t give Erwin time to process before he was swallowing the blonde’s cock.  Erwin’s relieved moan almost sounded like a sob, and the man was coming so suddenly that Levi almost wasn’t prepared for it. 

 

“Fuck,” Erwin panted, body going lax. Levi sat up and smiled at the look of absolute euphoria on Erwin’s face.

 

“You’re leaving now, I suppose,” Erwin said softly as Levi crawled off the bed. “But you always do, so I don’t know why expected anything else.” 

 

“I wasn’t planning on going far, just to get you some water and something to clean up. Unless you wanted me to leave?”

 

“I never wanted you to go any of the other times, but you always left as if you couldn’t get away fast enough. Levi, you really shouldn’t feel obligated to do this—“ 

 

“Obligated? You think I do this because I, what, feel sorry for you?” 

 

“Yes, that’s exactly what I think.”

 

“To be so smart, you’re so fucking stupid. I don’t do anything out of pity, not even you. I wanted you, period. I thought that I was just an outlet for you.” 

 

“I wouldn’t dare use you like that.”

 

“Good. Then, now that’s out of the way. Let’s get you cleaned up so we can scoot your large ass over so I can lay down. You’re exhausting.” 

  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Let me know.


End file.
